Pokemon: Southern Shores
by Nicojer
Summary: Ash travels to a southern region, but without Pikachu.
1. chapter 1

Ash was by the sea, it was dark and cold, it was night and there were no stars above him, just clouds.

Ash rowed his boat, what was he rowing it to? He didn't know, it was the urge, an urge he had to fulfill. He rowed the boat along the waters, until he reaches the island.

Ash questioned many things, why was he here? Where was Pikachu? Why was he doing this?

He didn't know, not at all, he simply rowed the boat the best he could. The island's shore was just a few more strokes away.

It took a lot of time, the same could be said for effort and energy, he rowed onto the sandy shore and got off, a wreckage which appeared to be a ship was in the distance.

Ash was drawn to it again, he walked, like a drunk man, like a wasted pirate, towards it, the water hitting his shoes now and again.

On the broken hull of it, there was a man, a really tall man, and Ash walked towards him.

The man were to raise his gun at him, Ash stopped, he breathed, and continued to walk, the man readied to fire. Until he saw who he was.

The man walked to Ash.

"Ash, what are you doing here?" The man asked.

"Dad, come back" Ash said weakly.

"Ash, Remember, I can only be at sea, I can only remain at sea, if I were to step on land, I would die" says Ash's father.

"Dad please! Mom is on the verge on remarrying!"

"Good for her, it's better for her to have someone to grow old with and be with her for the rest of her life than to waste it being faithful to someone who will never be there"

Ash cried as he knelt down to his feet.

Ash's father went down on one knee, he patted Ash's head (Ash doesn't have his cap on) and rubbed it.

"Hush my son, I will always love you and your mother, But now, I sadly belong..."

Ash looked up at his father.

"To the southern seas" his father faded into the dark insides of the ship.

And Ash woke up.

He had to go to a southern region.

Hey guys, sorry for the short start, but then again, this is a beforehand.

So I NEED your help (in making pokemon) guys if this story progresses, so, first thing is first, there's no Pikachu accompanying Ash in this story.

Ash will NOT be using his old pokemon (Greninja included), and his old female companions WON'T be returning. (I may reconsider for Iris, Anabel, Burgundy, Georgia, Bel and Serena) That way the story can go through some actual originality without using so many damn cliches.

And one of those cliches is Ash's aura connections, none of that, none of that in this story.

And of course, I don't own Pokemon.


	2. Gone

Ash was ready to board to the next region, it was all about journeying right?

Except, there was a problem, Pikachu was gone..

Ash began his search for Pikachu, where could he be? He left his cap and bag at home, and searched around the viridian Forest, trying to find his dear old buddy and pal.

"Pikachu? Pikachu!!" Ash called out, Pikachu wasn't anywhere.

Ash gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, Team Rocket must have caught Pikachu!

But then again... He knows Team Rocket wanted his Pikachu, but he knew James, Jessie and Meowth at least had some sense of honor.

They probably weren't the culprits, they wouldn't stoop so low, would they?

Ash continued on, trying to look for Pikachu all over Kanto (with the help of his old friend Pidgeot and other flying pokemon)

He spent the entire day, which was meant to be preparing for the trip to Zualele, to search for Pikachu.

But alas, Pikachu wasn't there, Pikachu was gone.

Ash returns to his house to tell his mother to either cancel the trip or put it on hold, but to no avail.

Ash cried himself to sleep that night, it was no use, his buddy was gone, treason perhaps?

\-- Current Time --

Ash was in the plane to the new region in the south, Zualele.

Gary returned to Kanto for a short while and gave Ash a gift, a fossil, as a present, and maybe to help him get over Pikachu, Ash gave out a smile, but having the fossil only made him think of Pikachu even more.

The plane landed, finally, Ash didn't want to be anywhere to this plane any longer, but his adventuring spirit seemed crushed, he didn't feel like leaving, like travelling, now he just wanted to give up and settle down, something he's always tried to either avoid or disregard.

Ash travelled alone on this one, he was fifteen years of age, but then again, that just meant five years of failed league wins. It was hard for him to both accept and swallow.

He thinks to himself, maybe he shouldn't fight for the league this year, maybe he should take a break.

He could go try out bowling, surfing, enjoy a nice vacation, earning money from battles. He could play golf so he knows what to do when he retires, maybe become a theater performer, or a fisherman, a hermit for all he cared.

As long as he could take a small break from adventuring. As long as he could let go a bit.

Hey, he could start with the fossil right? Maybe he could go find the professor of this place, and help him with the fossil! That'd be great.

See? There, he already has a friend to enjoy his break with, a friend, a pokemon, by his side.

Ash remembered Pikachu, and held back his tears, the entire flight he's been just looking at the fossil, and now he's just here, looking at it like a swirling madman.

He hasn't said a word either. The entire day he hadn't said one word, probably either because of sadness, or because he kept shouting "Pikachu!" yesterday.

Ash looks at the map seen in the airport, and it seems that the laboratory isn't so far away. But it wasn't walking distance either.

Ash went to the taxi line in the airport, luckily the taxi line wasn't so crowded today, it was convenient. Ash just went there, and raised his hands or did whatever signal to summon a taxi or call it when it came by, which was basically the same thing.

Ash opened the taxi door, "The closest pokemon laboratory" was all Ash said, he went straight to the point, the driver smiled and nodded, to which Ash took a seat in the back.

Ash closes the taxi door, and the taxi takes off. They ride off under the morning sun, the tires on the road, the clouds white and people having umbrellas and all new exotic pokemon everywhere, seriously.

There was a long necked pokemon with white fur (Llama), it looked glamorous

There was a penguin which seemed to have guavas on its flippers.

Ash raised an eyebrow and saw how the people laughed, smiled and cheered with their cute pokemon, there were also trainers who fought with their pokemon.

The taxi stops due to a bit of traffic, Ash looks out the window, and sees a pokemon battle happening some distance away.

The trainers were on hot air balloons, and there were two pokemon battling, one pokemon was dark and medium sized, it had fire across it's wings, it seemed to have been a bat, a fire bat Pokemon?

The fire bat was battling a deer which had clouds on its feet, the deer summons up an energy ball and blasts the fire bat, but the fire bat returns it with what appears to be a flare blitz.

The deer gets knocked down, out of the sky and into the water below. The trainer returns the fiery bat, the other one returns the deer.

Ash watched at the two, it reminded him of his journeys, maybe he should journey, but slow it down a bit, keep it down, low and take time. Not everything has to be done in a matter of...Well, months to a year, maybe a few years instead, not bad, not that bad of an idea.

Eventually the traffic faded and Ash got to the laboratory, it wasn't really that long of a ride.

Ash paid the driver, he should really take taxi rides more often, anyways..

He looked at it, the laboratory, it was huge, scientific looking, it seems there was a massive ranch behind it.

Ash enters the laboratory, and there were a bunch of scientists there, Ash just walked to one of them.

"Umm...Excuse me, but I'm-" Ash got cut off the female scientist.

She was young, and had long brown hair tied to a pony tail, she had glasses on and her skin was tan.

"Hmm? Oh, um, hello, you must be a trainer? Are you looking for professor Narra?"

"Is he the-"

The girl didn't let Ash finish, and answered with a yes. Something told Ash she was an intern, or apprentice.

"Well, sad to tell you, but he isn't here right now, he's busy in the Alola region, he won't be back in a week"

Ash was saddened, and tightened his grip around the fossil in his hand.

"Hey, what's that?" She asks, Ash looks at her, and shows her.

"Oh, it's a fossil, I got it yesterday"

"We may not have the professor but you sure can revive the fossil!" She was ecstatic, she held his wrist which held the fossil and dragged him to a room.


	3. A new friend

The girl dragged Ash from one room to the other, they passed each and very room possibly, there were halls, there were these pokemon research labs, varying from different types, poison, rock, steel, flying, fire, bug, fairy, water, and so on and so forth.

They passed by a room, it was of cold temperature, but there was obviously a large fire on the other side, blocked by a window, fire room maybe? Then they pass by a room of fangs, and bones, and art, dragon room? or ground room? they had already passed rock.

"come on! we're almost there!" the girl says in a big giddy and squeaky voice, Ash smiled at the sound of it, it was really cute, they ran across the entire center, to where could they possibly be going?

The girl continued to drag him along, it seemed that they had been running for days now, in reality, only a few minutes, and by a few I mean 15 minutes, such a long time, they took the stairs due to the lack of vacancy in the elevators, which was the reason of the long delay in time to get to the designated area they were going to. Ash rolled his eyes from time to time on the way there, how much longer would this take? He just wanted this over with, sides, what kind of place could she possibly be dragging him too? The professor was nit here, so why bother? No starter pokemon means his entire journey was already delayed for around, what? a week? at least that is what the girl said.

They stop at a huge door, it looked like a bank vault door, they stop, Ash puts his hands on his knees, taking deep breaths as he breathed in and out, it was such a long and exhausting run.

"We're here!" she says, a smile on her face, she was enthusiastic and excited like Ash was during his journeys, you know, the typical Ash attitude.

Ash breathed in and out, he ran for 15 minutes straight, his entire energy was wasted on the 5 minutes of that run, the last 5 minutes were just adrenaline, it sent such a shock to his body that Ash started to produce pungent sweat.

"you okay?" she asks him, he took a deep breath before sighing, he stood up straight and rolled his shoulders back, and looked at her with his hardy eyes.

He slouched, he couldn't do it with a serious face, he was too tired to do it with a serious face, and the way he'd say it won't match it anyway.

"Don't..ever...do that.. again.. please.." Ash's cap falls off his head, his arms were down. The girl chuckled and replied with, "my bad, I was just really excited about that fossil"

"What about it? revival?" asks Ash, that was the top notch science the world has today, the girl nodded up and down, sparkles in her eyes as she wanted to see it.

She opened the door for him, and Ash entered a dark room, to which no longer became dark once the girl switched on the lights, and the air conditioning.

There were large machines, glass containers, there were a lot of white machinery, revival processors, scanners, checkers, cleaners.

The future was now, thanks to science.

Ash smiled as it reminded him of Clemont, he wonders what the guy was doing..

\-- meanwhile with Clemont --

"why won't you love me Korrina! I'll be anything you want me to be!" Clemont begs.

Korrina pushes Clemont out of her gym, "I want you to be dead!"

She closes the gym on him.

Poor Clemont.

\-- **Back to Story** \--

Ash inspects the place, he was in awe, such fine science, to raise the fossils of the past?

How was it that they could do it on fossils, but not the deceased?

Maybe it was because ancient pokemon didn't have coffins.

"hey, is that fossil clean?" asks the girl, Ash nods.

"Yeah, my friend Gary told me this was fresh from the most southern tip of Sinnoh, found deep in the dark landscape under-" Ash was cut off.

"Sinnoh Sea, Yeah, before it was full of water, it was where so many pokemon roamed, before the tectonic plates shifted apart." she continues Ash's sentence.

"yeah, so, do you thi-" once again she cuts him off.

"yep! I'll start it up for ya! I know how it works!" she activates the machine via computer, activating the system, the machines started to power up.

She guides Ash to where he should place the fossil, he places it on the designated platform, the fossil, it was like any other fossil, except it was had a huge 'horn' on it at the end.

The small transparent metal door closes and the process began, it took some time.

\-- time skip --

Apparently some time meant 4 hours, Ash decided to know the girl better.

Her name was Matilda, she was the daughter of Professor Narra, the professor of the region, and she seemed to have a knack of not allowing Ash to finish his sentences. She was also a year older than Ash.

The machine stops, it starts to make noises.

"Oh no! The machine!" Matilda was worried, this would ruin her reputation!

A powerful light appears in the machine, and it starts to act as a powerful suction orb, sucking in the machine, it started to tear the machine it was in into bits, covering itself, molding on the skin and fur, the Pokemon was being mechanized.

When half of the machine was ripped and remolded, what appeared was an amazing pokemon, or was it even a pokemon?

What appeared was a deino. It had black fur and blue skin, like any other, but there was a big difference, it had been, mechanized..

It had these small robotic wings on it, the black fur was sticking out, deep inside was brown robotic pieces, shielding the skin, attaching itself to the body, most of the deino's body had been mechanized.

"Woah? An ancient deino? But...Mechanized!?" Matilda was shocked, moments later she had sparkles in her eyes.

The deino was actually a prehistoric deino, it's body was longer, had a shorter neck, some of the black fur was brown and the horn atop the back of it's head was significantly longer.

The catch was that this pokemon was now a cyborg.

The deino instantly tackled Ash, and started to lick his face.

Ash, could only laugh after a few moments, "hehe, I think I'll call you DigiDeino"


End file.
